Secrets and Families
by Ms.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: Natsu left a year ago. Mira has a secret. Lucy finds out. Little does she know she has some one her own. Who is in for the biggest suprise? Lucy , Nastu, or Mira?


Hey Minna,! I know it's been a while since I've posted something so I figured I better get going. I have a couple written on paper but I haven't had time to type them up so I'll get to it. One is called lingering moment with Wendy and Romeo. If you guys want it just let me know and I'll post it.

* * *

"Lucy?"  
Nope I refused to answer I look back a Mira and she just gives me a pointed look. I cross my arms over my sweatshirt. Well his sweatshirt. I refuse to answer Mira's question. I look down at my jeans instead. This is not good. I would tell Mira but I don't really trust her with the thoughts bumping around my head.  
"Lucy give it up, I know it's his sweatshirt." She sighed at me. This caught my attention and I sat back down and fingered my coffe mug. How did she know?  
"I bought it for him the Christmas before he left. So what two years ago?" She told me. How in the world did she know what I was thinking? Who knows, just as long as she doesn't find out I snuck into his house to get it. Well that's not really how it went but she doesn't need to know anymore than that.  
"I know you snuck into his house to get it." She looked at me with glee. I gave up.  
"How did you know that? Are you reading my mind?" I seethe at her.  
She gives me a big grin and pull something up from under the counter.  
"No acctually Warren is." She said still grinning. I cannot believe this. This is unfair; she cheated.  
"Mira, that's so unfair" I said resting myself on the table. She lowers herself to my ear.  
"I know you didn't go to his house to get that sweater." She leans back up and my eyes turn to dinner plates. I bang my head on the table repeatedly cause some on my guild mates to look at me. Mira just waves them off. This isn't fair I didn't even think that. Mt guilt from hiding thing from her rolls off my in waves.  
"Wanna know something else. I know why you and Wendy went on the "9 month mission" about 3 months ago. And I know why you and Wendy are never in the guild at the same time. Oh and want to know one more thing. I know that you and Nastu were living together." She smirked. I didn't even think about it I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the guild. She screeched in suprise. I dragged he away from the guild so I know none of my guild mates. That are so oblivious, can't hear me. I look at her and take a breath.  
"How did you know all this?" I asked.  
"Well where do you want me to start.?" She grinned  
"How did you know Nastu and I were living together? We didn't tell anyone." I asked. I was seriously perplexed I mean Mira know this information who else did?  
"Don't worry no one else knows. Well the day Nastu left a year ago, he told my you guys had been living together. He told me to watch out for you. I promised him I would. He didn't want to go on the two year mission. Master force him. Master said he was the only one who could do it. " Mira looked at me sullenly. I started crying. How could he still be worried about me when he was going on a dangerous mission?  
"Okay how did you know about the mission?" I asked holding in my sobs.  
"Well Nastu asked me to look after you so I did the day you left I hugged you. Do you remember? Well I put a small lacrima camera on you and a transport tattoo under you neck so you wouldn't notice. That Is how I found out. I wanted to rush to your aid. But when labor started I know Wendy was enough but I got worried so I sent. Well you know who I sent. The people hater. Teehee." She tinkled with laughter. Well I do know who she sent but she just told me she could hear my screams from her house.  
"Okay well I guess that answer why Wendy and I are never in the guild together." I sigh. Wiping my tears from my face.  
"Can I please go to your house!?" Mira begged.  
"Alright" I said as we started walking. I mean what's the point of telling her no if she already knows. Mira doesn't know I have two secrets of my own. I can't believe this all started with her asking where I got my sweatshirt.  
We walked in the front door to a suprises Wendy.  
"Lucy? I thought you weren't comming back until later. MIRA!" She screeched as she noticed her behind me. The Mira screeched.  
"You had twins?" She looked at me in disbelief. I giggled.  
"Yup, the boy is Igneel and the girl is Layla." I said holdin up a peace sign. I grab Layla from the crib and pass her to Mira. She holds her hand out excitedly.  
"Mira now I have a secret for you. Are you ready?" I look at her slyly.  
"Yes" she looked up at me.  
"Nastu comes back tomorrow. I don't know how to tell him but he comes back tomorrow. " I smile.  
"What? It was a two year mission. Wait. Nevermind this is Nastu he would don't anything if it meant getting back to you." She sighed. "Can I stay the night here?" She asked. I nod my head in approval. Throughout the night we chitchat and she helps me with my kids. The next thing you know it's six in the morning. Me and Mira put the cribs in the spare bedroom and cast a spell so that only me and Mira can hear the kids. At 7 am he is bursting through my window.

"Hey Luce." He smirks and picks me up and spins me around. I start to giggle.  
"Hey Nastu." I smile. He pulls me in for a long hug and a small kiss. Not nearly long enough but he got distracted.  
"Was Mira and..Wendy here?" He asked puzzled.  
"Yep, acctually I have a suprise for you. Okay." I shyly say. What if he doesn't want kids. C'mon Lucy man up he loves you he wouldn't leave. I pull his arm toward the spare room. I can hear the kids still sleeping.  
"Close your eyes." I say as I drop the spell and open the door. I drag him I front of the cribs. His eyes open so fast I didn't even see them open. All the sudden he is in his knees. His face is buried in his hand. I kneel down next to him.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He just kept sobbing. I put my hand on his back.  
"For what? Blessing me with two wonderful kids." I smile at him.  
"I left you all alone. Though all of this. I left you alone." He sobs into his hands.  
"No you didn't. I had Mira and Wendy looking out for me." I smile at him. He looks up with tear still running down his face.  
"Can I meet them?" He asked with his tears slowly stoping.  
"Yeah." I smile and pick the sleeping figure of Layla up. Her pink fuzz of hair on her head. I pass her to Nastu. He's tears had stoped only to start again. I picked up Igneel with his blonde tuft of hair.  
"That is Layla and this is Igneel." I say geustiring to both of them.  
"They are beautiful." He says.

~~~~~~~time skip- 8 years~~~~~~~~~

"Layla lets fight!" Said the 8 year old Igneel.  
Ignore ls magic had been intrestin to find out. He was the Celestial dragon slayer. It was interesting. Layla's had turn out to be planetary dragon slayer. So I guess they got both of our powers. While they were equal In strength Layla never lost.  
"Why so you can lose again?" She taunted.  
"I didn't lose, you cheated." He huffed  
"Oh and you this a bad guy on a mission will do any better?" She came back cleverly.

"Oh enough taunting you guys. It's almost time for dinner some come in and wash up." I said and Nastu set the plates down.  
"Comming!" They yelled and stared to rave inside, giggling all the way.

I wish I lived in this moment forever. I love my family and I wouldn't change anything about it.


End file.
